


Instructions Not Included

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Rogue met Sting at a young age. Specifically when their dragons had dissapeared and they were left wandering the forest without them. The two had bumped into each other and quickly became friends. But, Sting had a dark secret he didn't tell Rogue, out of fear he'd leave him alone.





	Instructions Not Included

Rogue met Sting at a young age. Specifically when their dragons had dissapeared and they were left wandering the forest without them. The two had bumped into each other and quickly became friends. But, Sting had a dark secret he didn't tell Rogue, out of fear he'd leave him alone.

Years went by, and they joined the Sabertooth guild at the age of ten. Everything was torture. Jiemma treated them like dirt, along with his own daughter, and everyone else in the guild. He was toxic, but what would they do? They had no where else to go. 

Since they had little money, Sting and Rogue shared an apartment, sleeping together, eating together, going on missions together. One mission they found two eggs, not knowing what they were, they took them back with them. To their amazement the eggs hatched into a green cat, and a burgundy cat! Naming them Frosch and Lector, the two cats quickly became part of their little family, Sting still harbored that dark secret.

One morning, they found Yukino on their door step, she was a young white haired girl that joined the guild around the time they did. She was bruised, cut, and bloody. They took pity on her, taking her in, feeding her, and letting her sleep on the couch. She was a part of their little family now.

Not long after Minerva, Jiemma's daughter was standing on their welcome mat as well. Welcoming her in, she became quick friends with everyone, and her and Yukino moved into the apartment next to them, visiting every now and again.

The six of them were out on a mission when they found Rufus, a scrawny boy with incredible magic, crying near a burnt town. So they befriended him as well, taking him home with them, letting him stay on the couch. Despite the warnings from the others, he joined the guild, suffering under Jiemma as well.

Rufus talked to everyone, and one day he talked to the scariest kid in the whole guild, Orga Nanagear. Holding their breath, the group watched as Orga smiled, letting out a big laugh, and startling the whole guild. Orga apparently had no house, and slept at the guild, so Rufus helped him, and bought the apartment across the hall from Sting and Rogue, the two of them moving in together.

Despite all this, Sting never told anyone his secret. Until that fateful day.

* * *

Sting had stayed home while Rogue went to the guild hall with the others, he was supposed to watch the cats, but a pain was ripping through his gut, and he swore he smelt blood.

Panicking Sting ran to the bathroom, digging through the cupboards to find where Minerva stored back up menstrual products just in case. 

Taking a seat on the toilet, Sting wept as his favorite pair of boxers were stained with blood, his perfect life of being a boy, destroyed in one foul blow.

He had started his period.

_Why does this have to happen to me? Why now! I could've gone my whole life without needing this!_

His mind was racing with thoughts, Rogue would catch him now, and no one would want to be friends with such a disgrace, or a huge mistake.

That's what he was, a mistake. Just a dirty spec of dust needing to be washed away, or a red x on a test.

He was nothing.

He didn't deserve to live.

Sting spent the rest of the day in the bathroom, hiding from Frosch, and Lector, and crying quietly. 

That was, until Rogue came home.

He could tell he was panicking by the shouts, and the banging. He heard foot steps running around the house till they stopped, right at the bathroom door.

Sting flattened himself down in the bathtub, clutching the bandages wrapped around his chest.

_Don't come in, please don't come in._

"Sting?" a voice came, wavering so Sting could tell he was trying to keep calm.

"What," Sting mumbled, knowing Rogues hearing could pick that up.

"Are you in there?"

"Don't come in," there was a hint of sadness in Sting's voice.

"I know you're not using the toilet, because Frosch told me you've been in here for a long time. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Sting if you don't tell me I'm coming in."

"You're just going to hate me."

That seemed to be the last straw for Rogue, as Sting watched a shadow slip under the bathroom door, and Rogue appearing in the bathroom.

A gasp followed as Rogue saw Sting. Curled up in a ball in the bathtub, bandages around his chest, tears staining his face, and the thick scent of blood in the air.

"Take it all in Rogue, I'm a monster, and I've lied to you for so long."

What Rogue did next, surprised Sting. He picked Sting up out of the tub, and carried him to their bed, placing him on top of it.

"Sting you're not a monster, why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"It hurts me more to know you've been doing this."

"I'm a freak, you don't deserve to have something so damaged as your friend."

"You don't deserve this body, you deserve a male body, and Sting, you are the best man I ever met, you're handsome, smart, kind, and I couldn't think of a better person on this planet."

"Oh Rogue, thank you for not hating me."

"I'm going to buy you a binder, I'm sure the girls will help with this," Rogue gestured to Sting's vagina, "And maybe if possible, we'll get you to a therapist to get hormones."

"Rogue I, I don't... know," Sting was at a loss for words, when it hit him. He could tell this man he loved him, right now.

Rogue however had other plans.

Rogue had already leaned in and was dangerously close to Sting's lips, Sting engaged the kiss, pressing his lips to Rogues, and feeling Rogue relax, kissing back. 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, but was too short. They had wanted to do that for so long. But the need for breath was cursed, as they pulled back, gasping for air.

"Before we go any further, we have to get this off you."

"Get what off me?"

"These bandages, I know that you're not injured."

Sting hung his head, and closed his eyes as Rogue took of the bandages, he hadn't developed much, but they were still there, screaming in his face that he was a girl.

"How big?" Rogue asked.

"B," Sting mumbled.

"Let's hope they don't get bigger then."

Sting watched as Rogue took off his clothes, joining Sting in bed to continue their makeout session, and go to bed, completely voiding dinner.

And for once, Sting felt happy.

 


End file.
